eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Neste barco à vela
|year = 1987 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 18th |points = 15 |previous = Não sejas mau para mim |next = Voltarei }} Neste barco à vela was the Portuguese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels performed by the duo Nevada. They were joined on stage by backing singers Carla Burity and Fernanda Lopes. The song is in praise of Portugal itself. The two singers describe their "overfull boat" which apparently has a "childish look" as travelling on a "path of hope". It was performed 8th on the night following Italy and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 18th place with 15 points. Lyrics Portuguese= No meu país há um rio Que corre sem parar No meu país, o navio Nem sempre se faz ao mar No meu país a tristeza tem um nome solidão No meu país a beleza invento-a na minha mão Navego um barco vazio Que atravessa o rio p'ró cais da saudade Vou numa onda tão bela Neste barco à vela que não tem idade Navego um barco tão cheio Contigo no meio no rumo da esperança Vou numa onda tão bela Neste barco à vela com ar de criança No meu país há um rio Que corre sem parar No meu país, o navio Nem sempre se faz ao mar O meu país é um sol de raiva e alecrim E mesmo assim tem uns olhos negros Que esperam por mim Navego um barco tão cheio Contigo no meio no rumo da esperança Vou numa onda tão bela Neste barco à vela com ar de criança Navego um barco tão cheio Contigo no meio no rumo da esperança Vou numa onda tão bela Neste barco à vela com ar de criança Navego um barco tão cheio Contigo no meio no rumo da esperança Vou numa onda tão bela Neste barco à vela com ar de criança Navego um barco tão cheio Contigo no meio no rumo da esperança Vou numa onda tão bela Neste barco à vela com ar de criança |-| Translation= In my country, there's a river That runs non-stop In my country, there's a ship That doesn't always go out to sea In my country, sadness is called loneliness In my country, beauty is invented in my hand I'm sailing an empty boat That crosses the river to the dock of longing I'm sailing on a very beautiful wave In this ageless sailing boat I'm sailing an overfull boat In the middle of the path of hope I'm sailing on a very beautiful wave In this sailing boat with a childish look In my country, there's a river That runs non-stop In my country, there's a ship That doesn't always go out to sea My country is a sun of anger and flowers Even tough it has dark eyes That are waiting for me I'm sailing an overfull boat In the middle of the path of hope I'm sailing on a very beautiful wave In this sailing boat with a childish look I'm sailing an overfull boat In the middle of the path of hope I'm sailing on a very beautiful wave In this sailing boat with a childish look I'm sailing an overfull boat In the middle of the path of hope I'm sailing on a very beautiful wave In this sailing boat with a childish look I'm sailing an overfull boat In the middle of the path of hope I'm sailing on a very beautiful wave In this sailing boat with a childish look Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:Portugal Category:20th Century Eurovision